


Beijos à Meia-Noite

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, top!kyle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Os desencontros e encontros de Stan e Kyle ao longo dos anos, sempre na hora do beijo à meia-noite.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 01/2018, no site Spirit*





	Beijos à Meia-Noite

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen... e assim sendo eu e você sabemos que estamos aqui apenas pelo pornô gay, sério... por isso mesmo essa fic não deve ser lida por ninguém ** 
> 
>  
> 
> Oieee!!
> 
> Não sei o que deu em mim, só sabia que precisava escrever uma fic de Ano Novo porque sim, e era isso...  
> Diferente de "A Estrela do Natal", aqui vamos ter um pouco de heartbroken e lemon, graças a deus, então se preparem!
> 
> Me inspirei em um conto que li ano passado, chama-se "Meias-Noites", escrito por Rainbow Rowell; 
> 
> Também ouvi:  
> "I Got You Babe", UB40 & Chrissie Hynde ~> https://youtu.be/-C0TRmcZYLQ  
> "Best Friend", Madonna ~> https://youtu.be/RjicCfIfJyc
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## I Got You, Babe

 

Kyle descobriu a tradição dos Beijos à Meia-Noite quando tinha 12 anos, hoje aos 17 enquanto tocava _“I Got You, Babe”_ na Sala Principal da Mansão dos Black, ele se lembrava, ainda infelizmente, da experiência traumatizante daquela virada, e aqui na rua, sozinho observando a ondulação da piscina aquecida e iluminada de Token, era um lugar perfeito para NÃO repetir as experiências dos anos anteriores.

Todos lá dentro faziam a contagem, acabaram de gritar _“dez”_ quando ele se afastou, agora sorria tristemente para seu reflexo anguloso na superfície da água... quantas vezes pensou em mergulhar ali, só a cabeça, e esperar terminar a maldita contagem, para não ter que passar pela mesma situação traumatizante, de novo e outra vez?

Ele olhou para trás, _“nove”_ , foi o som do coro de vozes atrás dele, Kyle fechou os olhos, não queria, mas também não conseguia evitar cada uma das suas lembranças da mesma data em vários anos anteriores.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_Aos 12 anos, Kyle e sua família estavam comemorando o Ano Novo em um jantar na casa dos Marsh, obviamente haviam outros vários convidados, mas Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman e Butters não se importaram com os outros, tinham um jogo para terminar e isso era o que mais importava quando você tem doze ou treze anos._

_Porém, os adultos não concordavam com eles, e foram os cinco garotos chamados para a sala, em frente à televisão estava a maior concentração de convidados, Randy já altamente bêbado, iniciava uma contagem agarrado ao pescoço de Gerald._

_— Dez... — O homem alto jogou seus olhos azuis extasiados pelo álcool sobre Stan e seus amigos. — Vamos lá, Stanny-boy! Pegue a sua garota!_

_Wendy ao lado dele corou até a raiz dos cabelos escuros._

_— ...Nove..._

_Mais pessoas gritaram, taças a postos, Kyle se afastou para apanhar um canapé, percebera só agora que estava faminto, comera pouco na Ceia duas horas atrás preocupado em começar o jogo que ele e Stan lideravam._

_— ...Oito..._

_Bebe empurrou Kyle para chegar até Clyde, Wendy definitivamente olhava para Stan com um sorriso enternecedor, Kyle ergueu a sobrancelha um pouco surpreso que Wendy era capaz de fazer aquela expressão, os dois se afastaram com Wendy carregando Stan, Cartman bufou com a situação, mas apanhou um punhado de trufas e jogou na boca como se fossem balinhas de goma._

_— ...Sete..._

_Kyle recebeu de Sharon uma tacinha com um líquido amarelo ouro transparente._

_— Não tem álcool, não se preocupe._

_— ... Seis..._

_Kyle encolheu os ombros, e enfiou o canapé na boca, mastigando ruidosamente, enquanto subia no sofá para descobrir onde estava seu Super Melhor Amigo._

_— ... Cinco..._

_Ele enxergou Stan por cima das cabeças de todas as pessoas, havia mudado de lugar, pelo canto do olho Kyle viu Kenny puxando Butters pela mão atravessando a sala._

_— ... Quatro..._

_Kyle pulou do sofá e foi ao encontro do amigo, Ike o achou antes dele e agarrou nas suas pernas._

_— ... Três..._

_— Quero ir para casa... — O irmãozinho choramingou, estava cansado, já não era tão pequeno, mas com sono parecia um bebê birrento._

_Kyle viu sua mãe, ela os puxou um segundo antes da multidão gritar._

_— ... Dois..._

_O ruivo buscou Stan com os olhos, ergueu a taça no alto ao comando de Sheila._

_— ... UM!!!_

_Então Kyle finalmente achou Stan, no canto da sala, Wendy empurrava-o e os lábios dos dois estavam reunidos em um beijo._

_— FELIZ ANO NOVO!!_

_Randy e Gerald gritaram em uníssono, mas o estômago de Kyle revirou, ele sentiu uma onda de náusea o acometer quando desviou o olhar de Stan e Wendy se beijando, nunca tinha passado mal antes comendo canapés de salmão... na verdade, adorava salmão_.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Stan correu atravessando a massa de adolescentes assim que a contagem começou, ele tinha os olhos embargados e uma prioridade hoje, daria um jeito para fazer a coisa acontecer, o moreno tocou no ombro de Wendy e sorriu quando ela lhe deu passagem, _“nove”_ , foi o que gritaram antes dele decidir subir no balcão de bebidas para enxergar melhor.

Nos últimos anos Stan era primeiramente estúpido demais para saber o que acontecia no momento em que a contagem filha da puta começava, mais tarde ele simplesmente achava babaquice, uma vez desistiu de pensar nisso, mas agora, no auge dos seus 18 anos, ele sabia que tinha mais a perder se não admitisse logo...

Se ele não apanhasse a rédea da situação, se lamentaria para sempre.

O moreno viu quando Token puxou Nichole para si, _“oito”_ , ele escutou desesperado encarando a multidão, não queria repetir nenhuma das memórias dos anos anteriores.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_Aos 14 anos Stan já sabia como funcionava os tais dos Beijos à Meia-Noite, descobriu da pior forma ao ser surpreendido por Wendy no ano anterior, agora ela estava longe em uma viagem à Paris com a família, e com a festa na casa dos Stevens havia muito mais gente para ele se questionar se alguém o beijaria de surpresa, como Wendy o beijara._

_— ... Nove..._

_Stan ouviu alguém gritar, ele terminou de comer um bolinho que provavelmente fora feito pela mãe de Kyle, seus preferidos, aliás._

_— ... Oito..._

_O moreno olhou por cima do ombro a tempo de ver Kyle do outro lado da sala, ele conversava com David, pareciam animados e Stan sabia que provavelmente era sobre o Time de Basquete da escola, que David acabara de entrar._

_— ... Sete..._

_Ele começou a se mover, havia uma agitação ao seu lado quando Esther segurou Clyde pela mão e o garoto de cabelos castanhos sorriu para ela e depois olhou para Stan._

_— ...Seis..._

_— É isso aí, parceiro..._

_— ... Cinco..._

_Stan encolheu os ombros, a irmã de Kevin parecia totalmente focada em Clyde e ele não poderia parecer mais cheio de si, o moreno achou engraçado quando a garota se esticou na ponta dos pés e falou algo no ouvido de Clyde._

_— ... Quatro..._

_Stan desviou o olhar buscando Kyle outra vez, por um momento quase entrou em pânico ao perceber que o ruivo não estava no mesmo lugar, David o havia arrastado para o outro lado, eles atravessavam a multidão._

_— ... Três..._

_Stan parou quando alguém o puxou pela mão, faltava pouco para chegar até Kyle, e dali onde estava não conseguira nem mesmo um contato visual._

_— Stan! Vem cá!_

_Bebe o puxou, porém Stan sentiu outra pessoa tocar sua mão tirando-o de Bebe._

_— ... Dois..._

_— O quê?_

_Ele gritou para a loira, ela jogou os cabelos cacheados para trás observando algo acima do ombro de Stan, acima da algazarra o moreno ignorou a resposta dela, vasculhando atrás de Kyle novamente, lá estava ele, o ruivo o viu, eles sorriram um para o outro e Stan ainda teve tempo de ver Kyle erguendo a taça em sua direção._

_— ... UM!!!_

_Então Stan assistiu em choque quando Heidi Turner surgiu sabe-se lá de onde, empurrou David e encarou Kyle por uma fração de segundo, o ruivo fechou os olhos quando os lábios dela se uniram aos dele._

_Stan foi puxado pela mão e se viu de frente para Gary, os olhos azuis cristalinos do garoto loiro brilharam antes dele sussurrar._

_— Graças a Deus encontrei você..._

_— FELIZ ANO NOVO!!_

_Foi o grito coletivo, e Stan notou a boca de Gary grudada na sua, mas não sentiu de fato, pois um tipo de dor surda ecoava em seu peito porque por detrás das pálpebras, a cena de Heidi enrolando os braços no pescoço de Kyle era como um suplício, torturando-o_.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Kyle olhou para trás, _“oito”_ ele escutou, mas chutou uma tampinha de garrafa que estava aos seus pés, tentando ignorar a irritação que borbulhava insana para se libertar.

_“Sete”_ , gritaram quando ele caminhou para um canto mais isolado, lá dentro seus amigos pulavam assistindo a contagem na Times Square através da televisão de 90 polegadas de Token.

Era uma festa exclusiva dos adolescentes, mesmo algumas crianças do fundamental estavam lá, Kyle fingiu não ver quando Ike apertou Firkle na escada que dava acesso à piscina, e queria de fato esquecer que as pessoas estavam tão engajadas em beijar, naquele segundo exato, que era frustrante.

_“Seis”_ , ele ouviu, se escorando na parede.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_Stan recentemente completara 15 anos quando Kyle o observava pelo canto do olho, estavam em uma festa comunitária agora, já eram crescidos o bastante para estarem por conta própria, mesmo que Sheila não cansasse de apontar que_ “Kyle ainda tinha 14 anos” _e não deveria tomar nenhum álcool._

_— VAI COMEÇAR A CONTAGEM!!_

_Era a voz de Kenny gritando acima de uma mesa disposta no espaço do Salão de Festas, Stan riu ao lado de Kyle._

_— ... Dez..._

_Kenny pulou para o chão, correu até onde eles estavam e puxou os dois em um abraço, havia uma música tocando em algum ponto, mas a voz da multidão sempre se excedia a isso._

_— ... Nove..._

_— Des... desculpe, cara..._

_Alguém colidiu contra o lado de Kyle, ele voltou o olhar e encontrou Scott Malkinson se desculpando, Kyle sorriu e não perdeu a garota pendurada ao lado do menino._

_— ... Oito..._

_Scott sorriu para ela e Kyle começou a entender para onde isso poderia ir, ele se afastou balançando a cabeça e indo ao encontro de Stan e Kenny, que se moveram para perto da mesa._

_— ...Sete..._

_Ashley era do Clube de Ciências, a garota que estava com Scott, Kyle lembrou dela por acaso, ele jogou um olhar por cima do ombro._

_— ...Seis..._

_Nunca tinha notado, mas vendo agora como ela se equilibrou puxando o cachecol marrom de Scott, dava para entender porque a menina ficou tão interessada em Ciências repentinamente._

_— ...Cinco..._

_—Ah!_

_Kyle sorriu quando encontrou Stan e Kenny, os dois tinham sorrisos patetas no rosto, Kyle ainda precisava vencer uns bons 6 metros para chegar até eles, quando seu ombro foi puxado por alguém._

_— ...Quatro..._

_— Kyle!! Hey!_

_Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas quando a menina sorriu para ele, Meagan Ridley era sua colega no Clube de Debates, e Kyle era o Capitão da Equipe, então, certamente ela tinha algo para_ debater _com ele._

_— ...Três..._

_Wendy e Cartman passaram por Kyle, ele conseguiu cruzar os olhos com Stan por um nanosegundo._

_— Está ocupado?_

_— Oi?_

_Ele mal escutava através do burburinho, jogou o olhar para o local em que estavam Stan e Kenny outra vez, os dois assistiam divertidos Tweek já beijando Craig antes da contagem terminar._

_— ...Dois..._

_Meagan chegou muito perto e Kyle poderia contar as mínimas sardas da ponta do nariz dela._

_— Você não se importa... sabe?_

_Butters ao seu lado era assaltado pela boca de Theresa, Kyle mal conhecia a garota, então voltou seu olhar para Meagan._

_— Hã?_

_— ...UM!!_

_Ele buscou Stan com os olhos, pronto para erguer a taça que trazia em mãos em um brinde, mas sua mão caiu assim como a bebida, quando ele viu Kenny beijando o moreno ferozmente._

_— FELIZ ANO NOVO!!_

_As duas mãos de Meagan estavam em seus ombros quando ela se aproximou, como era bem mais alto, Kyle se abaixou sorrindo tristemente._

_— Não... não me importo._

_Mas doeu tanto..._

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Stan pulou do balcão, _“cinco”_ foi o que a multidão bradou, Red já tinha os braços em torno do pescoço do namorado, e eles não esperaram a contagem, Kevin era engolido pela ruiva em um beijo acalorado, o moreno evitou a cena e desviou.

Ele notou a porta que dava acesso à área da piscina aberta e era ali que precisava chegar, antes que fosse tarde demais.

_“Quatro”_ , todos gritaram, e Stan empurrou pessoas que ele nem se incomodou em reconhecer.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_— VAI CO... COMEÇAR, [PORRA]!!_

_Kyle riu com Thomas, o garoto de North Park que recentemente se mudara e agora tinha a residência fixa em South Park, em cima da mesa ele dançava com Nancy, Kyle agora tinha 15 anos e Stan sabia que não poderia perdê-lo de vista._

_— ...Dez..._

_Presos rente à parede, Stan tocou no ombro de Kyle, chamando sua atenção, ao redor deles outros adolescentes dançavam ao som de Madonna._

_— ...Nove..._

_— Vamos dançar, é a música certa!_

_— ...Oito..._

_Kyle abriu a boca, mas mesmo ao seu lado, Stan não conseguia ouvir, ele se aproximou mais, e a música ainda estava audível sobre a contagem._

_— ...Sete..._

_—_ Best Friend _, não é a melhor pedida para começar o ano, cara!_

_— ...Seis..._

_Stan deveria concordar, era uma música de perda, afinal..._

_— ...Cinco..._

_O moreno viu quando Millie puxou Isla para si no meio da dança, elas dançavam sensualmente, Stan as observou hipnotizado, aos 16 anos, duas garotas envolvidas assim era algo bem interessante para ele._

_— ...Quatro..._

_Ele olhou para o lado reconhecendo a presença de Kenny, Sally Powder chegou junto com o loiro, ambos pararam na frente de Stan e Kyle quando Millie beijou Isla em cheio na boca, as línguas delas ficaram visíveis por uma fração de segundo._

_— ...Três..._

_Stan e Kyle se entreolharam, ambos não sabiam o que fazer com a excitação que sentiam ao assistir a cena, foi quando Stan perdeu o contato com os olhos verdes de Kyle._

_— ...Dois..._

_Sally Powder se ancorou fazendo Stan descer o rosto ao encontro dela, ela falou algo que ele não entendeu, o moreno ainda jogou um olhar confuso para Kyle, mas era tarde demais._

_— ...UM!!_

_Kenny prensava Kyle contra a parede ao seu lado, as mãos de Kenny apertavam a nuca do ruivo, e Stan ainda teve tempo de ver quando o ruivo colocou a mão no peito do loiro antes de Sally alcançar seus lábios._

_— FELIZ ANO NOVO!!_

_Sally tinha os cabelos vermelhos, mas diferentes dos de Kyle, eram na verdade como os de Red, ela tinha também um cheiro doce, o beijo parecia molhado e entusiasmado demais, contudo, o moreno não sentia nada, apenas ouvia o refrão onde Madonna cantava exatamente o que o coração dele gritava._

_“Eu não posso mentir e não vou fingir..._

_Mas eu sinto que perdi meu grande melhor amigo”_

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Kyle agora tinha um nó na garganta, _“três”_ gritaram na sala, de onde estava ninguém o encontraria, distraídos demais que estavam, e isso era maravilhoso e trágico ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha experiência o bastante para saber que era melhor não estar junto à multidão na maldita hora da contagem.

Ele arrepiou os cachos vermelhos, queria cortar bem curto o cabelo, mas usou o pedido de sua mãe para não fazer isso, na verdade, foi no meio de uma discussão exaltada com ela que ouviu Stan dizer que gostava dos cachos ruivos como eram.

— Porra, eu sempre faço essa merda.

_“Dois”_ , ouviu-se da sala, o ruivo sempre fazia a vontade de Stan, consciente ou inconscientemente, Kyle bateu a nuca na parede se autopunindo, quando escutou alguém batendo a porta da Área da Piscina.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

_Kyle estava com 16 anos quando se juntou aos amigos na casa de Token para a primeira festa de Ano Novo que o amigo negro recepcionava._

_— ...Dez..._

_Clyde já gritava a plenos pulmões com as mãos firmes na cintura curvilínea de Bebe, ao lado de Kyle Stan riu quando Token ergueu Nichole e Clyde imitou elevando sua namorada loira._

_— ...Nove..._

_Craig empurrou Kyle para atravessar a galera e pegar uma bebida, Cartman encarava Nelly a festa inteira, ele empurrou o celular para o bolso e ficou ao lado dela._

_— ...Oito..._

_Kenny notou o movimento do garoto gordo e deslocou Stan, ficando entre Cartman e Nelly, Kyle e Stan se encararam rindo, na frente deles Francis beijava Annie Knitts, isso acabou acordando Kyle que viu Stan sendo puxado por Henrietta._

_— ...Sete..._

_— Sai da frente, Raven!_

_Ela passou por eles carregando Michael a tiracolo, Kyle encolheu os ombros quando seus olhos alcançaram Mike empurrando Pete em um canto escuro._

_— ...Seis..._

_O ruivo não podia negar que estava aliviado quando Stan foi deixado para trás, reclamando da “amiga” gótica que o fez derrubar um docinho de morango, Kyle estava louco para comer um daqueles, falou isso a festa inteira._

_— ...Cinco..._

_Agora Kyle tinha Cartman ao seu lado, por causa da muralha que o gordo erguia, o ruivo não era capaz de ver Stan, mas sim Kenny, que se acomodou com as mãos na cintura de Nelly._

_— ...Quatro..._

_A garota sorriu perversa, Kenny mordia os lábios e Kyle rodopiou os olhos, mas sua exasperação não durou nada._

_— ...Três..._

_Mãos compactas o seguraram e Kyle viu com horror quando os lábios sujos de chocolate de Cartman se aproximaram dele._

_— ...Dois..._

_Kyle não teve escolha, desesperado se virou e apanhou a primeira pessoa ao seu lado, puxando-a para si ainda de olhos fechados._

_— ...UM!!_

_O grito do público suplantou o grito que Kyle calou com seus lábios, ele apenas pressionava a boca, as mãos compactas de Cartman o soltaram, a boca que o ruivo beijava ensaiou um sorriso rente a sua, Kyle começou a empurrar a língua no calor daquele beijo._

_Há anos dizia a si mesmo que o Beijo à Meia-Noite não importava, não é? Talvez ele pudesse enfim apreciar._

_— FELIZ ANO NOVO!!_

_Foi então que Kyle sentiu-se voando para o lado, algo duro e arredondado chocou-se contra as costelas dele, todo o ar escapou de seus pulmões e nada tinha a ver com o beijo que ele não podia mentir, começara a aproveitar._

_— O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO, CUSÃO MALDITO??_

_Kyle viu Craig Tucker, alto e furioso de pé a sua frente, no chão o ruivo escorregou os olhos para Tweek que parecia confuso ou irritado, não dava para definir._

_— Esquece, Craig, não foi nada._

_Em pânico Kyle percebeu a merda que fizera._

_— Cara..._

_Mas antes dele começar, Craig já tinha o punho erguido, Tweek segurou a mão do namorado, o moreno fervia de raiva, Kyle estava mortificado._

_— Ele tava fugindo do Cartman, homem, sério, Craig, deixa pra lá, Kyle nem me enxergou._

_Cartman ao lado gargalhava, Kenny ainda beijava Nelly, Kyle ergueu a cabeça, quando viu a outra mão de Craig se esticar para trás, cego sem ouvir o namorado ele ia acertar Kyle, e o ruivo só poderia receber o soco, ele bem que merecia._

_— NÃO!!_

_A voz de Stan surgiu acima de todas, ele puxou Kyle sobre seus pés e ficou entre ele e Craig._

_— Sai, Marsh, se você não cuida do seu namorado, então eu vou cuidar!_

_A voz de Craig era fria como um iceberg, e Kyle sabia que a raiva dele era ainda maior, Token e Clyde surgiram não se sabe de onde e seguraram Craig, Tweek balançou a cabeça, Kyle o encarou desesperado._

_— Desculpa, Tweek, eu... não vi que era você..._

_Tweek sorriu e abraçou Kyle rapidamente._

_— Eu sei, foi engraçado, mas esquece isso. — Os olhos avelãs de Tweek brilharam. — Vá com Stan e faça uma compressa, suas costelas podem ficar roxas._

_Stan e Tweek trocaram um olhar, pareciam mesmo conversar, Craig tinha um olhar mais calmo embora Kyle não tenha encontrado os olhos azuis cinzentos dele._

_Eles saíram pela porta e Kyle evitou Craig por meses nos corredores da escola._

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Stan abriu a porta da Área da Piscina, ele correu pelo espaço até ver através da névoa, que subia da água quente, a silhueta escorada rente à parede, ele chegou em uma batida de coração e puxou Kyle, colando seu peito ao dele.

— Achei você...

“Um”, eles escutaram muito ao longe, e foi quando finalmente se encararam, que as lágrimas que Stan tanto segurou escorreram de seus olhos azuis, Kyle sorriu, mas estava nervoso e trêmulo quando Stan se apoiou na nuca dele e seus lábios sentiram o gosto um do outro.

Era um tipo de beijo totalmente diferente, uma emoção não programada, nada esperada, totalmente inovadora, no momento que seus lábios se uniram, Stan soube que alguma força divina evitou aquele encontro de lábios, porque assim que sentiu o cheiro de Kyle, ele simplesmente sabia... que estava perdido.

Kyle provou a língua que penetrava em sua boca, invadindo sem pedir permissão, quando sentiu as mãos de Stan em seus cabelos, luzes acenderam atrás de sua cabeça, alarmes o avisavam para parar antes que fosse tarde, antes que ele pudesse se arrepender.

Mas era noite de Ano Novo, e este era “O Beijo à Meia-Noite” que ele tanto esperou, mesmo sem saber, mesmo sem esperança, com o coração acelerado, Kyle abriu a boca e apertou as mãos em torno na cintura de Stan, sentindo o coração do moreno batendo enlouquecidamente, ele girou, empurrando Stan na parede e um baque foi ouvido, seguido de um gemido que Kyle não sabia de quem era, se era pelo beijo, ou pelo impacto.

Porém, nenhum deles se importou, apenas continuaram o beijo, que começara lento e se elevava em níveis alarmantes, desinibido, voraz, faminto, e nenhum dos dois tentava resistir, esperaram tanto por isso...

Foram inúmeros e traumatizantes desencontros.

A mão de Stan foi a primeira a se aventurar, colado à parede atrás da piscina, ele sentiu Kyle murmurar algo sem nexo quando seus dedos encontraram o volume quente na virilha do ruivo, Stan empurrou a mão pela cintura agradecendo a esta moda de Kyle de usar as calças folgadas, a mão do moreno deslizou sem barreiras, por cima da cueca, sentindo o calor e a umidade que já se formava ali.

Impaciente, Kyle desgrudou as bocas e devorou-lhe o pescoço, a mão gelada subiu pelo peito do moreno encontrando os mamilos e pressionando-os com pressa, mas ainda de uma forma totalmente cuidadosa, enquanto os lábios do ruivo se fecharam em um beijo molhado na curva do pescoço de Stan.

— Kye... porra... cara...

O moreno estava totalmente sem fôlego, o mamilo entre os dedos de Kyle estava duro e Kyle salivou de vontade de chupá-lo, ele correu a outra mão pela cintura do moreno que se contorcia em seus braços fechando a boca diretamente no pomo de Adão de Stan, o moreno se esfregou quando a mão de Kyle alcançou o traseiro afastando o moreno da parede para ter mais atrito nas ereções, Kyle queria perder-se no gosto e no cheiro de Stan, mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida quando o moreno o empurrou sem cerimônia.

Um instante de terror atravessou entre eles, Kyle pensou que fora longe demais, mas o sorriso torto, adoravelmente doce de Stan brilhou pela luz dos fogos de artifício que os amigos lançavam direto para o céu escuro de South Park, da varanda de Token.

— Vem, vamos embora.

Kyle se deixou levar até a saída da casa, ignorando “ _I Got You, Babe”_ assim como todos os casais pelo caminho, rente a um canto escuro da cozinha Kenny ainda teve tempo de esticar a cabeça que estava perdida entre as pernas de Butters e sorrir ao ver os dois se afastando.

Stan puxou Kyle pela calçada nevada, eles rapidamente entraram no carro do ruivo, Kyle tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto e uma ereção absurda entre as pernas.

— Stan... eu...

O moreno sorriu tranquilizador, puxando Kyle para um beijo rápido.

— Lagoa Stark. — Stan falou com a voz rouca. — Dirija para lá, não estamos longe.

Então Kyle acenou com a cabeça e dirigiu, o Prius dele não respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo e demorou um pouco até arrancar em direção ao destino, mas muito provavelmente as bochechas coradas dos dois não tinha nada a ver com o aquecedor que já funcionava, e não demorou nada, talvez um total de oito minutos que Stan gastou tocando a coxa de Kyle, subindo a mão de encontro a ereção, não deixando-a se perder, ao mesmo tempo que Kyle tentava ver através da neve fraca que caía, eles chegaram e antes que o ruivo estacionasse, lançou um olhar interrogativo para Stan, quando o carro finalmente parou, o ruivo puxou o moreno para outro beijo, tomando os lábios de Stan com o dobro de paixão que empregara anteriormente, o moreno resfolegou mas correspondeu ao beijo de forma entusiasmada, até que não era o bastante e ele se afastou e acenou para Kyle, saindo do carro para entrar novamente e se acomodar no banco de trás.

Kyle ainda estava perdido na névoa do beijo, mas se recuperou rapidamente e seguiu Stan, o moreno recebeu puxando-o para cima de si, as mãos desajeitadas do moreno extraíram a blusa e camiseta de Kyle, expondo o peito sardento e pálido, os mamilos rosados eriçaram-se pelo olhar azul que o examinavam com adoração, mas Kyle interrompeu a apreciação para retribuir o favor e retirar todas as peças que cobriam o peito do moreno, o ruivo empurrou-se de encontro a Stan, beijando-o outra vez, já não podendo mais viver sem esses beijos, sem este gosto, sem o calor.

Stan deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Kyle, a calça larga na cintura era um convite inapropriado que Stan aceitou alegremente, sem abandonar os lábios saborosos de Kyle o moreno abriu o botão e o zíper, e sem pudor puxou a cintura da boxer verde, expondo um membro quente e latente, Stan manobrou o pênis e teve o privilégio de ouvir um som produzido pela garganta de Kyle, um som enlouquecedor que apenas o estimulou ainda mais, ele apertou a cabeça molhada, e Kyle se empurrou inconscientemente de encontro a mão do moreno.

— A-Aahh... Staan... hmm… cara...

Kyle sentiu o calor subir em seu peito e se espalhar pelo pescoço e rosto, ele abandonou os lábios de Stan para devorar os mamilos outra vez, depois o pescoço, precisando de mais, precisando de tudo...

O ruivo se afastou levemente, e abriu o cinto de Stan, odiando a fivela elaborada, o moreno o puxou com força pelos cabelos cacheados quando com um pequeno grito de comemoração, Kyle conseguiu expor o pênis perfeito de Stan, e se deu um minuto de apreciação descarada, os pelos curtos e a cor eram apenas incríveis, Kyle desceu os lábios e beijou, em seguida chupou, as mãos de Stan agarraram seus cabelos com força e Kyle ainda sentiu os dentes do moreno fechando-se de encontro a curva do seu pescoço.

— Kye... Hnng... cara... eu vou... annngh... go-zar...

— Oww, puta-merda... Stan... Calma... ainda não...

Kyle se retirou, Stan resmungou contrariado na perda do calor e da sensação, mas foi tão rápido que ele mal processou, quando abriu os olhos, Kyle puxou as próprias calças, um ângulo totalmente errado no banco de trás do carro, as pernas longas de Kyle em nada ajudavam, o moreno percebendo a intenção resolveu ajudar puxando uma das pernas, no final, Kyle estava completamente nu em toda sua glória, pairando acima de Stan.

— Porra, cara... Kye... você é tão lindo, Jesus...

— Cala a boca...

Com um sorriso tímido, Kyle se inclinou e tomou a boca de Stan na sua, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior, o moreno gemeu e o som vibrou através das células do ruivo dirigindo-se diretamente até a ponta da ereção exposta, como uma pequena vingança pessoal Kyle extraiu as duas últimas peças de Stan, sem a ajuda do moreno não teria sido possível, Stan sacudiu as pernas para facilitar e assim que Kyle atirou a roupa no banco da frente, ambos estavam nus e suados e o moreno puxou o ruivo mordendo outra vez o pescoço, uma marca ali era a última coisa que os dois se preocupariam agora.

Kyle se empurrou uma e outra vez, a fricção dos dois membros exigentes era apenas demais, mas ainda não suficiente, Stan tomou os dois membros nas mãos e Kyle se deslocou brevemente para dar espaço quando o moreno começou a manejar os dois pênis com maestria, o ruivo gemeu e eles se encararam quando Kyle sentou nos calcanhares e enfiou as duas mãos nos cabelos escuros de Stan, ele abriu a boca, beijando-o de forma selvagem e entregue, era um beijo apaixonado, apenas fantástico e Stan apertou os dois pênis em sua mão enquanto forçava-os no caminho do orgasmo inegável.

— Kye... você precisa me foder... ahh... Kye... por favor... quero você... todinho...

O ruivo sorriu dentro do beijo, e se afastou quando estava a um instante do orgasmo varrer qualquer resposta que ele teria, sem fôlego se derramou inteiro na barriga de Stan, o corpo todo em colapso, tremores o acometeram e quando tentou respirar, Stan o beijou calando o próprio grito e Kyle sentiu o jato de esperma do moreno juntar-se ao seu, ele agarrou Stan com força em seus braços, apertando-o, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor, embriagando-se como nunca.

Ainda sem conseguir respirar, Stan observou Kyle por baixo dos cílios espessos e apertou a ereção do ruivo ainda tesa e quente.

— Agora, Kye... você quer, _não quer_?

— É claro que quero, porra... mas... não temos nada...

Stan automaticamente empurrou Kyle e começou a se preparar.

— Temos lubrificante...

Kyle mordeu os lábios com tanta força que quase fez sangrar observando Stan empunhando o pênis pálido e varrendo todo o sêmen com a mão, depois arqueou o corpo e sinalizou para Kyle, o ruivo riu pelo nariz, a visão do corpo moreno, os mamilos beges eriçados e o cabelo escuro grudado na testa era intensa e estimulante demais para negar, Stan levou a mão suja de esperma até a boca e lambeu de forma sedutora.

— Droga, cara... você é incrível, Stan...

Kyle desceu a mão na bagunça de antes, tomou entre os dedos tanto da piscina de gozo quente quanto pôde, e começou a preparar o moreno, quando ele empurrou o primeiro dedo, Stan já era uma confusão implorando, ele gemeu e apertou-se rente ao dedo de Kyle, o ruivo se abaixou e beijou-o nos lábios com prazer e expectativa.

Stan devolveu o beijo com entusiasmo, puxando Kyle pelo pescoço, e se aproveitando da proximidade para fornecer mais fricção, o moreno estava ciente de que Kyle deveria estar muito cego de desejo para ignorar a mancha branca e leitosa entre eles, assim como a falta de um preservativo.

— Preciso... ahhh... porra, Kye... mais... preciso... de mais...

O ruivo juntou um segundo dedo com o primeiro e empurrou um pouco mais, já estava com o dedo introduzido até segunda falange quando Stan começou a rebolar embaixo dele, era demais para Kyle lidar, ele saiu dos braços do moreno e o encarou enquanto colocava o terceiro dedo e afastava-os ligeiramente dentro de Stan, o ruivo puxou os dedos e colocou-os novamente, tocando em uma barreira arredondada em algum lugar dentro de Stan, a reação foi instantânea.

— AH... AHNNNG, KYE... OWWW, KYE…

Kyle enrijeceu o corpo, assustado achando que havia machucado, mas antes que ele retirasse os dedos, Stan apertou-se, segurando-o, sua entrada espremendo o dedo de Kyle, um pouco confuso, o ruivo varreu as características de Stan, o rosto mais do que corado, o peito úmido, trilhas de suor escorriam pela lateral do pescoço, havia pequenas gotas penduradas nos mamilos, onde Kyle resolveu depositar seus lábios em um beijo calmante.

— Stan... cara... você está okay?

— Não... ah, caralho, nada okay... — Stan puxou Kyle pelos cabelos, se empurrando mais ainda nos dedos de Kyle. — Você precisa enfiar seu pau. Agora.

Kyle respirou fundo, tentando reunir coerência.

— Já fez isso antes?

— Não... e você?

— Menos ainda...

Stan sorriu, Kyle ainda tinha aquela expressão de preocupação em seu rosto, Stan precisava limpar aquela expressão.

— Então quero que seja agora.

— Você... está pronto já... tem certeza...?

— Eu tenho mais certeza de que estou pronto para o seu pau no fundo da minha bunda do que sobre quem eu sou agora mesmo...

Os dois riram, mas Kyle ainda estava nervoso, ele puxou os dedos melados e untou o pênis circuncisado com todo e qualquer resquício do gozo anterior, então se acomodou na entrada de Stan e aos poucos foi se empurrando, mas o moreno cruzou as pernas na cintura de Kyle e se impulsionou em direção à virilha do ruivo, fazendo com que Kyle vencesse os anéis da barreira interna de Stan sem cerimônia.

— Uhgggh... Sssstaa... aaaann... ahhhh... cara... ahhh, por deus...

Kyle chiou estendendo todas as letras do nome do outro conforme se acomodava dentro dele, sentia que o coração ia estourar em seu peito, ou escapar, o ruivo cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo para fazer o primeiro movimento, foi quando Stan se apertou outra vez, quase esmagando o pênis sensível de Kyle.

— Por Abraão, eu quero te foder... mas se você continuar fazendo isso vou gozar... de novo...

Stan riu docemente, mas o semblante dele era mais do que perverso.

— Li que um circuncisado tem menos sensibilidade... que tinha que ser bem agressivo...

Kyle arremeteu-se dentro de Stan, só um pouco além do que já tinha ido, tirando um grito dele.

— Na cabeça, sim... só que quem escreveu isso não esteve dentro de você, cara...

— Colo... que... tudo... quero tudo...

Kyle mordeu o lábio inferior, com certeza sangraria até o final daquela noite, e venceu todo o caminho dentro do moreno, o membro pulsou dentro de Stan, um movimento em falso e ele se derramaria antes mesmo de sentir o calor quando Stan se acabasse.

— É... owww, putamerda, é demais pra mim, Stan... só... ughhh... um minuto...

Eles ficaram parados um segundo, Stan abraçou Kyle, o suor já era o menor dos problemas quando o pênis dele estava pulsando a ponto de gozar, sabia que Kyle estava da mesma forma e beijou-o para distrair os dois, um minuto inteiro deve ter passado enquanto eles recuperavam o fôlego.

— Você pode se mover agora, Kye...

O ruivo se afastou levemente, o quadril dele se distanciou, e sem demora venceu toda a distância para dentro do moreno, Stan apertou os dentes no ombro de Kyle abafando um grito quando na segunda investida o ruivo foi mais fundo e tocou no mesmo ponto de antes.

— Aaaahhh... aí, Kye... continue... bem aí... puta que pariu, cara... fode... fode, Kye...

— Tá... tá apertado pra porra... ahhh... quente... deus, Stan... tão quente...

Kyle apertou os olhos, arremetendo mais rápido e forte dentro de Stan, ouvindo as súplicas do moreno e observando as janelas embaçadas, o escuro os protegia mesmo que ele não tivesse se preocupado com isso em nenhum momento, não é como se houvesse alguém na rua quando o frio era de -20ºC lá fora.

— Ah, ahh... Kye... vou gozar, porra... Jesus, Kye... meu deus, porra... só mais... uggghhh... só mais um pouco...

Kyle acelerou o ritmo, estava tão perto que já não era capaz de raciocinar, e simplesmente fodeu insanamente, o cérebro diluído nos gemidos de Stan, na pressão e no calor dele, Kyle tentou se afastar, mas Stan o apertou novamente, já era o movimento favorito dos dois.

— Es... estou gozando, caralho, Stan... go...zando, cara... me deixa... só...

— Ahhhhh, Kye... Kye... goza dentro... quero ir pra casa lotado da sua porra...

— Ca... ralho, Sss...sstaaan...

O moreno iniciou um mantra ininteligível e infinito de _“KyeKyeKyeKye...”_ e o ruivo se concentrou em investir contra o aperto dele, já sentia Stan se derramando sem se tocar e isso só deixou Kyle mais febril, o ruivo arremetia com força agora.

— Deus, cara, seu pau está transbordando, Stan... tem noção de quanto você está lindo assim... ahh, Stan... owww, caralho... estou gozando, porra... dentro de você, Stan...

— Ssss....sim... dentro de mim... Kye... eu quero tudo de você...

Kyle se abaixou e beijou o moreno fervorosamente, o retendo em um abraço bagunçado, foi um beijo bruto e veemente enquanto o ruivo se derramava no interior de Stan, envolvidos em um espiral de prazer em luzes, cores, cheiros e suspiros, absurdamente estonteante, aniquilador e maravilhoso.

 

 

Alguns minutos depois, Kyle corajosamente se afastou e usou sua camiseta verde para limpar a bagunça, Stan estava longe da consciência, perdido no arrebatamento do pós-orgasmo, Kyle limpou o moreno com cuidado, analisou muito discretamente se não havia nenhuma irregularidade preocupante no moreno, Stan afastou as pernas deixando Kyle o observá-lo, e o ruivo respirou aliviado ao ver que apesar do local estar rosado e um pouco inchado, nenhum estrago fora feito.

Kyle puxou a camiseta azul de Stan e vestiu o moreno, maleável como estava, Stan apenas o observou por baixo dos cílios escuros, os olhos azuis brilhavam sonolentos.

— Vou adormecer a qualquer momento... melhor irmos pra casa...

Kyle usou uma ponta da camiseta verde que ainda se mantinha limpa para retirar a camada de suor da testa do moreno, ele afastou a franja escura e esfregou delicadamente, em seguida conseguiu à duras penas colocar a boxer em Stan.

— Me ajude... vamos nos vestir...

O moreno moveu-se como em câmera lenta, as pernas estavam pesadas e o coração ainda batia sobrecarregado, ele não queria pensar sobre o que fariam a partir de agora, mas a realidade aos poucos queria surgir, a realidade que o segurou de nunca tomar uma iniciativa concreta, apesar de querer muito.

Eles se vestiram e Kyle beijou Stan nos lábios quando empurrou o suéter vermelho, um beijo calmo e amoroso, delicado, o ruivo sentia o pânico começando a dar as caras na íris azul.

— Stan... isso que aconteceu...

O moreno retesou o corpo e mordeu o interior da bochecha, Kyle apanhou a mão dele na sua.

— Podemos esquecer isso se você quiser, cara...

Ao ouvir Stan uma carranca foi se formando aos poucos no rosto de Kyle, o rosto dele ficando vermelho, o moreno soube na hora que falara a coisa errada.

— Não quero esquecer... você quer?

— NÃO!! — Stan respondeu sem pensar, apanhando o rosto de Kyle em suas mãos. — Não... quero lembrar isso todos os dias da minha vida...

Kyle deixou um meio sorriso escapar dos lábios, ele se aproximou, falando rente a boca de Stan.

— Você quer... sei lá, ir para um motel... podemos... sabe...

— Caralho, o que seria da minha vida sem você, Kyle?

Eles se abraçaram, até que os Beijos à Meia-Noite não eram tão ruins assim... 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Então é isso, pessoas, eu deveria me controlar e parar de querer escrever o tempo inteiro, sabem... :D
> 
> Anyway, Feliz Ano Novo!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
